Letters
by LesleytheLion
Summary: It was the day that Ed just couldn't handle life anymore. The only thing he left Winry, was a letter at the bottom of the flagpole where he jumped from. And when Winry finds it, it's not the reality she wanted.
1. Letters

If you'll notice in this chapter, I reversed the roles, only because I felt that the other roles didn't seem fit. If you want the whole story, read the medium long author's note in the next chapter. A.K.A: the Alternate ending. All right, thanks for reading this.

* * *

"Winry, I'm home," the blonde man called into the house. He set down his bag and other things on the table located near the kitchen and kicked off his shoes. But something seemed off. The blonde mechanic wasn't running in to greet him like she did everyday. In fact, the house sounded more quiet.

"Winry?" he called again, poking his head out into the hallway. "Are you home?" No response. "Winry Elric. You know I don't like surprises," he called out again, walking out of the room and up the steps. Though, his wife was no where to be found.

Ed let out a frustrated sigh and walked into their bedroom where he sat down on the bed, pulling off his coat. The front door shut, signaling someone entering the house. his face lit up and Ed stood, rushing down the stairs. "Winry, I was worried. I didn't know where you—Al?"

The, now real, boy grinned at Ed, but shook his head. "No, Winry said he was going down to the docks. She didn't say why. I hope she's all right, she's been gone all day. Not to mention she seemed a little down."

Ed cocked his head, but nodded, thanking the boy. "I'm going to look for her. Did she say which docks?"

"I'd imagine the ones closest to us."

Ed smiled and patted the younger on the head. He pulled back on his shoes and headed outside, the sun just starting to set.

Al's words struck Ed as odd, but reasonable. Winry hadn't been speaking much lately, but when he did, she always told Ed how handsome he was and anyone would be lucky to have him. Ed, however, always replied with a "You're the only one for me" and that was that. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, Winry had been saying how much he loved Ed much more than usual. It's not to assume that he didn't like it, but he just thought it was out of Winry's mind to always say those words. Of course, she always reminded him that she loved him with small gestures and actually saying it, but for her to say it that often made him a little uneasy.

Without realization, Ed had picked up his speed as he thought about the differences with Winry now and then. An unpleasant feeling settled in Ed's stomach and he continued to pick up his pace until he was in a run. And with each step he took feeling further from Winry, his speed turned into a full-out sprint.

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Something definitely felt off, and not a good off. He didn't want an 'off,' he wanted the normal, happy, loving feeling he always got from enjoying his time with Winry.

Once Ed reached the docks, he glanced around for the blonde, but found none of the sorts. By the looks of it, all the workers had headed home to their families, leaving the docks empty and lonely.

Ed stumbled down the large hill as he began to walk down it, but noticing a small white sheet of paper tied around the flag pole only made him run faster, tripping over himself multiple times. And when he reached the bottom, his heart nearly stopped.

Walking slowly and not wanting what was really happening to actually be reality, he lifted the rock and took the paper in his other hand. Ed opened it slowly, but then folded it back up, not wanting to read the rest after the addressing to him.

Ed closed his eyes, keeping the wind from hitting his already wet eyes, and sat on the large rock holding the flag. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, along with the letter.

_Dear Ed, _

_I know you hate surprises, and I'm sorry about this. But, I had to keep this a secret from all of you, because my mind has been made up._

_I'm sorry for everything that will happen from here on out. I never wanted to step into your life, because I knew it would never end well. But, please try to forgive me. _

_I'm not sure where I'm going with this letter, and if this isn't Ed reading this, then I'm sorry for any confusion you may get. This really isn't for anyone but him. _

_Right, to the point of this letter, which may or may not be relevant. But, I'll try my best to make this sound as good as possible, okay?_

_You may not remember this dock, but it was the dock where I kissed you at. But you'll probably remember it, since you remember little sappy things like that. And this is also where you threw my ice cream cone in the water._

_Now you remember perfectly, don't you? You were a real heartless bastard, you know that, right? But I still like you, so don't worry. Except when you're angry at me and use your alchemy to ruin my tools. Look, I deserve it sometimes, but when you're angry at the dog, at least take it out on the dog. I'm your wife, remember?_

_I'll say a few things before we get to the real point of this letter, since it wouldn't be much of a letter if we skipped right to that._

_I'm not as okay as you may think. To me, this life is just too big and troublesome for me to continue, and as bad as that sounds, it's the truth. After everything I've gone through, I still feel small when I stand against the ocean, not matter how many people may try and prove me wrong. And when I can't handle things, I cry when no one's near me. _

_But I don't want you to think any less of me. This life just wasn't right for me, and even if it was perfect for others, mine just wasn't what I wanted._

_Now, I know what you're thinking, and it wasn't because of you. You and Al were the only thing that I thought were perfect in my life. I loved you both to death, and God help anyone who may have thought otherwise._

_Now it just sounds like I'm rambling and that could be true. I'll continue on the real path now._

_I listened to what you've always told me. About how I should wish on falling stars, because it may just come true. _

_Well I did. I wished on a falling star last night. And you want to know my wish?_

_My wish, was that all roads will lead you to where you want to go, and when you're faced with tough choices in life, you chose the one that means most to you. I wished that this life is everything you want it to be, and your dreams stay big while your worries stay small. I wished that you never need to carry more than you can hold. I wished that you are always loved, and when you're out there, getting to where ever you're getting, you'll always smile, because your smile makes even the brightest stars look black. _

_Now to the main idea of this letter, even though I regret starting it in the first place._

_I love you. I love you more than anyone in the world. More than you will ever know, and even though I'm gone, you'll always be mine, even if you've moved on. Because, Ed, you're the most important thing in my life._

_But, just promise me one thing. You'll never stop smiling. You're too good to stop._

_I hope we don't meet soon, because I want you to live a long, wonderful life...I don't want to meet your angry side again. Heh._

_Never forget how much you meant to me, Ed, because I never will._

_Winry._

Ed's tear fell onto the letter and smudged part of the ink. He closed the letter, his tears falling rather quickly now. With a swift movement, he stood up and folded the letter again, placing it in his pocket. Ed sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand and picking up a rock.

With an angry scream, Ed threw the rock into the water with all his might, slowly falling down to his knees, his body choking out tears.

"You idiot," he choked out, his hands clenching underneath his.


	2. Letters: alternate ending A happy one!

He didn't like. Not one bit. Something definitely felt off, and not a good off. He didn't want an 'off,' he wanted the normal, happy, loving feeling he always got from enjoying his time with Winry.

When Ed reached the docks, his eyes automatically searched for the blonde female. At first, his heart began racing when he couldn't find her, but slowly calmed to a almost normal pace when he landed his eyes on the usual locks.

Ed let out a large sigh of relief and slowly made his way down the hill and over to Winry who was slightly trembling. His height taking a disadvantage on him by a little, Ed looked slightly up to catch Winry's face. The tear stains rather noticeable.

"I couldn't do it," she whispered, new tears taking track of the old. "I was a coward. I couldn't jump. I just...couldn't."

Ed let out a breath and laced his hand in her's. He let silence slowly invade before he spoke. And when he did, it was a soft voice. "Winry. You'd be a coward if you jumped."

Wintry's body shook under Ed's touch, and she slowly shook his head. "I just couldn't do it. But I don't want to live with all this stress anymore. My body just can't take it. I'm breaking. But my body just wouldn't let the water touch it."

Ed closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded. He slipped his hand out of hers and let it dangle for a few seconds before it snapped up and smacked the female on the head with much force.

Winry grabbed his head and gave Ed a surprised face, but new tears just formed.

"You don't get it, do you? Winry, if you jumped, you would have been the biggest coward of all time. I'd be ashamed to call you my wife. You're standing here because you're braver than that. Your body couldn't jump because you knew that even when the world gave you one hundred reasons to cry, you had to flip off the world and show it one thousand reasons to smile."

Winry slowly leaned into Ed's arms, her tears growing more. "Why is life just so hard?"

"You weren't mean to carry all of the burden, Winry. Al and I have been through a lot, too. We can carry more. And God, I wished you never had to carry more than you could hold. It's not your responsibility to take everything on by yourself. And I'm so sorry that you thought that way."

Ed's arms wrapped around Winry tightly, his grip secure and reassuring that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Winry, don't you ever think about doing this again, because just thinking about you killing yourself, or harming yourself hurt so much more than physical pain. I love you, and You'll never know just how important you are to me."

* * *

A/N:

So, it's finally up. I know it's short, but it was just an alternate ending. And I wasn't going to make you reread the whole story just to get to it.

In this one, if you notice...actually in both, I changed the positions. Winry is actually the one who jumps, or didn't, in this ending. Only because a lot of people, and myself, thought that Winry should be the one jumping. Now, I know, I know. I made a fan fic where Ed was the one who jumped, but that's only because I based this off of a yaoi fan fic I wrote a while ago, where the more masculine one jumped. And, since Ed is obviously more masculine than Winry, I just placed them as the other roles.

I hope you guys like this. I got a few requests to make an alternate ending, and I figured "What the hell. I'm bored out of my mind."

And then Tumblr captured me. This actually wasn't difficult to write. No. What was difficult to do, was pull away from Tumblr and all it's glory.

All right, I'll quit spamming this A/N up, though it's actually fun to write these things in situations like this.

Review, favorite. Do what you'd like. IDRGAF...kekeke.

Thanks for reading these. You guys are really nice or complete idiots to open up one of my stories.


End file.
